Black Toad Skip
After receiving the Lucky Star from Twink, Mario reenters Toad Town and must pass a group of Black Toads blocking his way. Normally Mario would have to talk to the Black Toads, sit through a long cutscene with Merlon, and then sit through another cutscene with Merlon and the black toads before being able to proceed. Instead of this, you can perform one of the two versions of Black Toad skip, or Merlon skip in order skip some or all of these cutscenes, thus saving time. Both forms of Black Toad Skip save significantly more time than Merlon skip, however Black Toad Skip is also significantly more difficult to perform and can be an early run killer. It is advised that Merlon skip is used only after you attempt to learn Black Toad Skip. This skip is used for all glitched categories. Black Toad Skip via Post Office Clip Black Toad Skip via post office clip is the faster version of Black Toad Skip, however it is RNG dependent. To perform this version of Black Toad Skip, Mario must first clip out of bounds by spinning into the wandering Toad that is located on the northern road. To properly get out of bounds, Mario must spin into the wandering Toad and use the hammer while the Toad is standing still near the post office. Mario must then correctly position himself and fall towards the post office, where he will remain out of bounds. Mario must then perform a precisely angled jump in order to fall out of bounds and into the Pleasant Path loading zone, thus skipping the Black Toads. * A video explanation for Black Toad Skip via Post Office Clip by r0bd0g Black Toad Skip via Rolf Clip Black Toad skip via Rolf Clip is the slower version of Black Toad Skip. To perform this version of Black Toad Skip, Mario must first clip out of bound via Rolf Clip. In order to do this, Mario should position himself next to the falling carpet in the badge shop. After the carpet falls, Mario can jump out of bounds by jumping twice, hammering, and jumping to the left, all while Rolf is pushing Mario into the wall. Once Out of bounds, Mario should then move to the bottom of the screen. Mario must then jump out of bounds under the loading zone that leads to southern toad town, and land on the edge on the other side. Mario can then move along the edge of the map and fall into the loading zone that leads to Pleasant Path, thus skipping the Black Toads. Walking along the southwestern edge of the map can very difficult for people whose controllers are worn or inaccurate as it requires a perfect up-right controller angle. * A tutorial for Black Toad Skip via Rolf Clip by GigaDB * Black Toad Skip via Rolf Clip in 34.4 seconds by GigaDB Merlon Skip Merlon skip is significantly easier than both forms of Black Toad Skip, however it is RNG dependent similar to Black Toad Skip via post office clip. Despite being quicker to perform than Black Toad Skip, Merlon skip does not save as much time as either form of Black Toad Skip as it does not skip the cutscene where Merlon reveals that the Black Toads are actually the Koopa Bros. To perform Merlon skip, Mario must first clip out of bounds by spinning into the wandering Toad that is located on the northern road. To properly get out of bounds, Mario must spin into the wandering Toad and use the hammer while the Toad is standing still near Merlon's house. After Mario is out of bounds, Mario can fall to the left and enter Merlon's House through the floor. Mario must then talk to Merlon and exit the Merlon's house, which will initiate the cutscene where Merlon reveals that the Black Toads are actually the Koopa Bros. After the completion of this cutscene, Mario can proceed to Pleasant Path. * tutorial for Merlon Skip by GigaDB A tutorial for Merlon Skip by GigaDB